All You Need Is Love
by Chrissy H
Summary: Harry likes Hermione, Hermione likes Harry, Ron likes Adriana, Draco likes Adraiana, and Adriana doesn't know WHO she likes! Typical love story. Umbridge is taking over Hogwarts again, and has been letting evil into the school. Shes been communicating wit


All you need is Love  
  
Chapter 1/ Malfoys Love  
  
Hermione paced back and forth in the gryffindore commen room. She had been thinking alot lately. And more thank usual, if anyone can even do that.  
  
Hermione had been thinking, about Harry, Ron, and Adriana. They had left earlier, and didn't take her along.  
  
She was in a fight with them all, even though all she was trying to do was get Harry to like her, and help Ron and Adriana with their homework.  
  
But of course, Ron and Adriana, being the stubbern ones, ignored her, and got mad. And Harry, being a typacal guy, didn't understand  
  
all her hints, and she got mad a him.  
  
Finally, she sat down, on her usual chair next to the fire as students began to come in. She had an idea. She knew that her friends would all come back to her, saying that they were sorry, and she was willing to accept their apolagies.  
  
It was time for all students to come into the commen rooms, so Hermione, grabbed a book, and began to "calmly" read.  
  
Students piled in. The room got loud. Ten minutes passed. Twenty minutes. Thirty Minutes. An hour passed, and none of her friends showed up.  
  
Hermione looked at the clock on the wall. She looked all around the room.  
  
She looked. There was Ginny, and Neville, playing chess, there was Parvati and Lavander gossiping as they giggled in-sainly. Hermione sighed. None of ehr friends where anywhere to be seen.  
  
She set her book down. Then she laughed silently to herself. Come on Hermione, its Harry, Ron, and Adriana. They will be fine! I mean, honestly.... She thought. But for some reason, she couldn't help but think, that her friends might be in danger.  
  
Hermione walked up the stairs to the girls dormetories, and looked out the window for a while. Whats that? She asked herself as she looked down at the grounds. Something....or someone......was moving!  
  
Ron army crawled on the grounds trying to catch up with Harry, and Adriana.  
  
"Wait up!" He called quietly. Adriana kicked him.  
  
"Quiet!" She whisperd.  
  
"Both of you!" Harry spat. The kept on crawling.  
  
"What are we even doing anyway?" Ron asked impationtly.  
  
"Shhh!" Both Harry and Adriana shushed Ron.  
  
"Sorry." Ron whisperd.  
  
Hermione ran to get Professer McGonagull.  
  
"Professer! Professer! There is something....or someone, outside!" She said once she found McGonagull.  
  
"What?" McGonagull asked quikly. She ran to get to a window. Sure enough, once she adjested her glasses, she saw three figures moving. Wait....four! There were four of them! McGonagull told Hermione to go back to bed, then ran to get the headmisstress.  
  
The three friends made their way to the whomping willow. Harry grabbed a long hindged stick, and stuck it out to touch a knot on the tree. The tree alloud them to run by, and sneak inside a secret door. Once they were in there, Ron let out a long sigh.  
  
"I am so glad we are in here. For a while there, it seamed like there was someone right behind me out there!" Ron said. He began to laugh, thinking he was stupid for thinking such a dumb thing when everyone else was in bed.  
  
Adriana turned to slap him, but she breathed in quikly, as if something was there, missed Ron terribly, but hit someone else, right on target. Ron screached, and ran to get with Harry in front.  
  
"Lumos." Adriana whisperd to her wand. All three called out in sink: "Malfoy!?"  
  
McGonagull stopped abrubtly, fixed her hair, then calmly opend the door to Umbridges room.  
  
"Minerva? What is it?" Umbridge asked in her false sweet voice.  
  
"There are four students out of bed. Shall I go get them?" McGonagull asked in a firm voice.  
  
"No." Umbridge said. Then she smiled, looking up at McGonagulls shocked face. "I have already been informed about the students out of bed, and I sent the messenger to get them." Umbridge said calmly.  
  
"May I ask, who was the messenger? Was it Severus?" McGonagull asked.  
  
"No it was not Severus. It was Draco Malfoy." Umbridge said.  
  
"May I ask, how did he find out, then come tell you, without breaking school rules by coming out of the commen room at this hour?" McGonagull asked.  
  
"You may not ask." Umbridge said. "I would like for you to return to your commen room, or I will have to take some points from Gryffindore for you annoying me, while I am trying to read." Umbridge said. McGonagull gave her a disgusted look once she looked back down at her book. Then turned to leave.  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Adriana asked, her wand aimed at him. Harry put her arm down.  
  
"Theres no need for fighting." Harry said. "What do you want Malfoy?" He asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed!?" Ron asked. Adriana rolled her eyes. Was that the best he could come up with? She asked herself inside her head.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Malfoy said with a smirk. Again, Adriana rolled her eyes. "I would sugjest that you all get back inside. Filch is waiting with your detention." Malfoy said, his smirk rising.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy. We will go inside, when we darn well feel like it." Adriana said, returning his smirk.  
  
"Are you mocking me Clark?" Malfoy asked.  
  
"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not!" Adriana said.  
  
"I like a girl with an attitude." Malfoy said winking at Adriana. Adriana screwed up her face in disgust. Ron jumped in front of her, his wand raised at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut it Malfoy! Leave her alone!" Ron said.br  
  
Harry pushed Rons arm down too. "I think we had better go guys. I didn't realize it was this late." Harry said.  
  
Adriana shot a look at him. Then Malfoy grabbed her arm, and pulled. She pulled her arm away from his. "I can manage." She said. They left, then went back inside the catsle.  
  
"Where have you three been!?" Hermione demanded when they came in the room.  
  
"What are you, our mother?" Adriana asked. Ron agreed.  
  
"Just tell me, what were you doing outside? Did you REALLY think no one would see you crawling around out there? You really deserved Malfoy to come and get you!" Hermione snapped. Adriana shoved passed her, and went up to the girls dormetories. She stopped half way up the stairs, then turned around. "Harry, why did you stop us from blasting Malfoys head off?" Adriana asked.  
  
"Because. We will have more time tomorrow. Its a saturday. So meet me and Ron tomorrow in the commen room. Right by the fire ok?" Harry asked.  
  
"Right ok." Adriana said. She went upstairs.  
  
"More time for what?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Nothing Hermione." Ron said. He and Harry went to the boys commen room.  
  
"Urg!" Hermione yelled, then stomped up to the girls dormetories. She asked Adriana what they were planning on doing the next day, but Adriana didn't answer. Finally, Hermione layed down on her bed. She began to think some more.  
  
Draco clossed the curtains around his bed, then layed down. He thought to himselfWhat should I do? How can I get her to like me??..........What  
  
is wrong with me!? I can't like a CLARK! What would father say.....shes a mudblood....but she is so beuatiful...and when she  
  
is angry, she is even more......what should I do? Should I stop liking her, and do what my father would say...or should I  
  
keep liking her, and make my father mad.....no....I will choose for myself. I will not litsen to my father. I love you  
  
Adriana Clark! 


End file.
